Rhap City
''Rhap City '' (a play on the word "Rhapsody") is an American action-adventure comic book series that takes place in a half modern, half fantasy world. The comic takes inspiration from two sources: shounen manga and the hip-hop genre, combining them in a story that features literal rap battles. The comic is published by Akuma Comics. Characters Main *'Kyle Joshua/Maus' - the main protagonist of the comic who is very stern in battle. *'Sabrina Miles' - Kyle's girlfriend who has a very dry wit and is very blunt. *'Desmond "Des" Wyler' - Kyle's less lyrically gifted and slightly idiotic friend. Recurring *'Drew Joshua' - Kyle’s older brother. *'Michael Joshua' - Kyle's police officer father. *'Samantha Morn-Joshua' - Kyle's caring mother. *'The Blackout Clique' **'Elliot Paulson/Ruby' - the leader of the Blackout Clique and Kyle's main rival. **'Greg Mitchell/Gold '- a member of the Blackout Clique who only pretends to be hardcore. **'Falice Monroe/Igneous' - the only female member of the Blackout Clique. **'Dylan Paulson/Sapphire' - Elliot's brother and the second in command of the Blackout Clique. *'Richard Hoffman' - a music teacher who was apparently a lot like Kyle when he was younger. *'Chuck Wyler '- Des' single father who does his best to support his son. *'Thomas Miles' - Sabrina's father. *'Karen Miles' - Sabrina's mother. *'Elizabeth "Lizzy" Miles' - Sabrina's younger sister who looks up to Kyle. *'Ichabod Farms/Skyline' - the "king of hip-hop." *'Jillian Farms/Boomerang' - Ichabod’s Sister and a skilled rapper herself. *'Dante Moore/Doctor' - one of the better rappers and one of Skyline’s rivals. *'The Pantheon', a pantheon of music gods. **'Hippius '- the god of rap. ** Antagonists *'The Revolution' - a mysterious figure out to destroy and reform Rhap City. **'Jordin Wilson/Purity' - one of the Revolution’s four knights and the only female of them. **'Alexander Jones/Papa Jones' - a knight with a voodoo gimmick. **'Ludwig Van Brome/Chaos' - one of the more insane of the knights. **'Dane Quinton/Ifrit '- a mute member of the knights. *'David Sparks/Great White Spark' - an albino African-American man. *'Tyrone Ross/T-Bone' - Kyle’s more brutal and dangerous rival. *'Jonathan Cross/Silver' - a former member of the Blackout Clique who is out for revenge. *'William Holland '- the owner of Headline Industries who is known for being a shark. **'Julio Martez/Thunder' - one of the rappers who made a deal with Headline industries. **'Roman Martez/Lightning '- Julio's brother. **'Ash Lewis/Grimm' - a man who dresses as a neon skeleton. **'Samuel Morningham/DJ Lovecraft' - one of Headline's DJs. **'Katrina Morse/Kitty' - a pop star signed to Headline being described as their “Sex Icon.” **'The Watanabe Brothers' - Hirokuni and Gakuto Watanabe, two Japanese brothers who specialize in Trap. **'Xavier Sanders/Ruger Sanders '- a gang leader who has never been arrested thanks to Headline. **'Patrick Quills/Patrick Escobar '- a drug dealing member of Ruger's crew. **'Robert Wrecks/Big Bob' - Ruger's bodyguard. **'Carrie Linh Nga/Lil Linh' - a Vietnamese rapper known for her aggressive nature. *'Joseph Ulrich/Goblin' - Sabrina's mentally unstable ex-boyfriend. *'Mario Lure/Uncle East' - a more insane rapper. * Issues #''/Welcome to Rhap City/'' - Kyle returns to school after his temporary expulsion. #''/Mouse in Darkness/'' - Des accidentally get Kyle involved in a beef with the Blackout Clique. #''/Versus the Blackout Clique/ ''- Kyle's beef with the Blackout Clique continues. #''/Mr. Shadow/'' - After appearing on a radio show's talent hour, Kyle is invited to make a guest verse on a person's album. #/Verse Us/ - Kyle finally fully adopts his title of "Maus." #''/Revolution/'' - TBD # Gallery Kyle 'Maus' Joshua.png| Maus Sabrina Miles.png| Sabrina Trivia *Some characters in the comic are based on real-life figures. The biggest is Skyline, who is based on the real-life rapper Eminem. Skyline's title of "King of Hip-Hop" is also based on Eminem's self-proclaimed title of "Rap God." **However, despite the two being named after guns, it has been confirmed Ruger Sanders is not based on Machine Gun Kelly. **Somewhat related, the character Goblin's name and some of his personality come from the Tyler, the Creator album also named "Goblin." *Kyle's race in the series is very ambiguous, though it has been confirmed he is either Persian, Native-American, Indian, or a mixed-race African-American. *There are four major labels in the Rhap City world that most of the world's rappers are signed with: **Stone Head Productions, a larger company who people like Skyline are signed with. **The Angry Monkey, an independently owned company. **Howler Corporation, a company located in Rhap City. **Headline Industries, a company that doesn't have the best reputation. *Originally, Sabrina didn't have the flicks on the sides of her head but the creator claims it was "too normal." He also jokingly refers to Sabrina as "Femme Devil" due to her flicks resembling horns.